Timeleapt Episode 06: Takeshi Vs. Kobo! The Fight Between Best Friends!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Time, it's a complicated little thing. The tick, the tock, the ringing, it makes it very simple sounding, but time moves at different paces, like a jogger may start to sprint. Time also plays certain importance in a place that's called the Timeless Zone. Remember that name, now, it's important, and it will come up later. The Timeless Zone runs along the real world, and eventually both worlds will be alligned with each other, so that they connect, this happens once a year, but there's no way to determine it other than a small group of people that can switch between the zones, a group of children named the Timeleapt. Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" "Nnngh!!" Suddenly, Kobo started to grab his own head and kneel as if in pain. "Kobo, what's going on with you!?" Takeshi stepped back a little, the results were becoming destructive. It was almost unreal. "Seriously!? Calm down!" Kobo growled, and flung his fist at Takeshi, causing him to hit the ground face first. He rubbed his head, and checked his hand. Blood, and a lot of it. Yeo helped him up, not saying a word, this was all wrong, this was all very, very wrong. Kobo wasn't supposed to be like this at all! What was going on? Takeshi stood straight, and growled, "Kobo, this has to stop!" grasping Allegiance tightly, but refusing to use it. Kobo looked at Allegiance, and suddenly grunted more, throwing his fist at Takeshi's face without sparing another second, his hammering arm coming in like a firebolt. ---- It was back in Middle School that Takeshi was sitting on the steps of the doorway, on his own. Sighing, daydreaming, and most importantly wanting to go home. He hadn't made any friends all through his first week of middle school, but that was his fault, he had obscured himself from the rest of his class. He simply twiddled his thumbs, daydreaming, maybe. At that moment, another child walked up to him, and sat down with him, nothing had really changed besides that, the other boy sat and smiled at Takeshi while he continued to twiddle his thumbs. This time though, he was definitely more nervous. He actually had the chance to talk to someone in the school. "..." Still, silence, the sound of the cicadas was all that was heard for a long while, the rest of the students had already went home, Takeshi was waiting to be picked up by his mother. That was until the other actually spoke up. "Hello?" "O-Oh, hello... Hello..." "Are you okay? You sound scared? I'm not scaring you, am I?" "No, it's just... It's nothing. I haven't really talked to anyone since I came here, and I guess I'm still scared to do that..." "Well, you can talk to me... About anything. I don't mind at all! It's good to listen to other people's problems, because you can help them fix things!" "...Well..." "Come on! I can help you! You haven't made any friends, have you? Well... Why don't we be friends? We might not have the same interests but if we don't we can always gain some together!" Takeshi smiled, he genuinely felt accepted by someone at this school. It felt nice. "Alright, then! My name is Takeshi. You're..." "I'm Kobo! You can count on me to be your friend!" "Alright! So, we're friends now?" "Well, I'm not gonna give up on you!" Kobo smiled, it made Takeshi happier, too. He actually had a friend, hopefully a real friend... ---- "Takeshi-Oppa... W-Wake up!" ---- "Kobo?" "Yeah?" "Well... You're still gonna be my friend, right? When we go to high-school?" "Yeah, don't worry about it, Tak-Kun! Well... You are a worry-wart, so I'm actually not that surprised... A-Anyway, just remember... E-Even if you start to hate me, or we seperate, you'll always be a best friend to me. Because... Well..." "W-Well? Why?" It definitely had Takeshi, smiling and feeling thankful that he had someone like Kobo, even if he were his only real friend for that long. "Well, I guess just because we've been together for so long... It's been a year or so now, hasn't it?" He rubbed his neck and glanced at Takeshi, Takeshi replied with a nod. "Yeah, Kobo, don't worry, I won't stop being your friend so long as you don't stop being mine. We're here for each other, and we'll protect each other, right?" "Really?" "Of course. That's why friends exist..." ---- "Oi, Koizumi, wake up!" "Huh?" "Koizumi, you idiot..." It was Fujiwara, obviously from the rude voice, it seemed he'd heard about what had happened. He leant a hand to Takeshi, who had just started to wake up. "What happened!?" Takeshi reached up, he started to remember things, his head hurt like crazy, it felt like it was pounding and throbbing. "Your friend's gone crazy, to be honest, I've been waiting to beat some sense into him..." "Huh? N-No, you can't!" "I'll do what I want, besides, you'd do the same if your friends were out for the count. Wouldn't you?" As he said that, Takeshi looked around him, both Yeo and Trevor were definitely out cold, Kobo was growling, and started to charge to the two. "SHOW ME THE TRUTH, HONESTY!" It had become apparent that Fujiwara was indeed taking this seriously, and prepared his attack, which was stopped quickly by a biff in the face from Kobo. "Ungh!!" And he fell, hitting the ground on his side by the knee first. "Fujiwara! Are you alright?" Takeshi helped him up quickly, but he simply fell again. "Come on, you have to get up." "You haven't done anything!" "Huh?" "You need to fight too, Koizumi... We can't just sit around protecting you all the time..." "...But I can't." "You can't? .....Fine then, go do whatever you want, see you in hell." "...K-Kobo..." The growling Kobo turned to look at Takeshi, momentary breaks happened after he had attacked, something that everyone else had apparently tried to take advantage of. "I'll say it again, this has to stop... We're not your enemy. Even if you're in this blind trance or... Whatever this is, I won't stop being your friend. I'll protect you, we can protect each other, Kobo, right?" Takeshi closed his eyes, but opened them again to the sound of sobbing, it was Kobo. "T-Tak-Kun!" starting to go into tears with Kobo as he was hugged, Takeshi fell down to a tree, taking Kobo down with him. "I'm glad you're alright... But, we need to talk about this... You know?" Kobo nodded. ---- The three unconscious were lying lined up, thanks to the efforts of Takeshi and Kobo. Takeshi sat down on the swings that were nearby, "So... How'd you... start doing that thing?" "The thing? Oh. Well... It started a few nights ago, I guess, I think it was when Yeo-San got her stone. Someone told me he could get me a stone... And I listened..." "I-I thought you were less gullible than that." "Hey!! You'd believe them too if they looked like me..." "What's that supposed to mean..?" "Well, the guy who offered the stone looked like you, it was a bit shady though, you know, 'cause it was night." "He... looked like me?" ---- {Oh dear, looks like the chump wasn't buying it after all, oh well, nothing I can do about that anymore, I suppose I could just find better ways to get rid of those pesky Timeleapt children... It's a shame we can't do that without confronting them directly. The Necrovir clearly aren't working... Oh well, guess we'll have to make do with confrontation, it was bound to happen, after all.} Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next '''Up Next: The Darkened TImeleapt! The Blackened Take Center Stage! 3K's notes At least it's longer than Episode 05... Yuck, I'm still not proud of that one. With this episode, Timeleapt Month officially starts! Are you looking forward to Timeleapt Month? If so, what're you looking forward to seeing most? What do you expect to see? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt